


Not in at the Moment

by lindaflower35



Series: One-shots/Short Stories [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demonic Possession, One Shot, Original Character(s), Shapeshifter, premonition nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 12:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindaflower35/pseuds/lindaflower35
Summary: Nyla, a longtime friend of the Winchester brothers, begins having a repetitive nightmare and hides it from them. But when she explains everything to Sam and Dean, the nightmare stops. Everything seems to be back to normal...until the nightmare came true.





	Not in at the Moment

She let out an exaggerated sigh as she flopped on the hard crappy motel bed. The two young brothers came in after her, exhausted as much as she was. She's a friend to them; been joining them on hunts for a while. They were on a hunt for a ghost, but the body was cremated and finding the object it was attached to wasn't easy to obtain.

"Well, that was a blast," the eldest brother commented with sarcasm.

"I _hate_ it when the ghost's body is cremated. That just makes everything harder for us to do," she grumbled. Both brothers nodded in agreement.

After everybody freshened up, they called it a day and decided to leave the next morning for the bunker. While deep in her sleep, a nightmare started to flourish.

_She found herself back in the bunker in one of the hallways. As she looked around, she noticed something was off—there was absolute silence and nobody was around. Then, a scent filled her nose; a scent of sulfur. Fear filled up inside her as the lights started flickering; she knew what monster was coming._

_Then, the lights returned to normal. She heard a hoarse, but faint female voice inside her head saying, "**I'm coming for you**."_

_The voice started to repeat itself; overlapping with another voice saying, "**She's coming for you**." The more the voices continued, the louder they got. It was like a broken record with no end. It was starting to drive her crazy as she grabbed both sides of her head, trying to grasp on the last remaining sanity in her; trying to control the voices. Unaware of the dark mist forming behind her, the voices stopped and transformed into one voice saying vilely, "**I'm here**."_

_The lights suddenly turned red, indicating the bunker was in lockdown. She dropped her hands to her sides and quickly ran. Only three things came to her mind: iron, salt and holy water. She ran to one of the brother's room to get the holy water. Desperately, she threw and knocked things over in the room, looking for the holy water. Once she found it hidden in a drawer, she ran towards the kitchen, for the salt._

_The voice spoke again, but with a sinister tone, "**You can't run**."_

_She immediately moved her legs faster, running as fast as she could. She rapidly searched for the salt once she reached the kitchen. She couldn't find it as she searched through each cabinet rapidly. She immediately hid herself when the scent of sulfur filled the room._

_The dark mist came into the kitchen, "**And you can't hide from me**," it growled ferociously. It possessed her as quickly as it found her._

She jolted awake in a cold sweat and quickly sat up, seeing the two brothers in front of her with a worried expression on their faces.

"Nyla, it was just a dream," the youngest one comforted her, "none of it was real."

"I know, Sam," she replied, taking deep breaths, "I know, it's just—it seemed real."

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked her.

She gave no reply.

"You don't have to tell us," the eldest one spoke, "unless..."

Nyla sat there, wondering if she tells them or not. She's been having these nightmares for quite some time, and it was always the same one; her getting possessed by a demon. She didn't tell them about it because she didn't want them to worry about her.

"Nyla?" Sam called out.

Then, she decided. "It was nothing, j- just a... a demon," she whispered the last word. The two brothers looked at her shockingly, their eyebrows raised and their eyes slightly widened. "I've been having the same nightmare for some time," she told them shyly, then she explained everything to the brothers.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Dean, the eldest brother, asked upset.

"Because I didn't think anything of it, and I didn't want you guys to worry," she shot back. Dean didn't say anything as she brought her knees up and rested her head against them. "I'm scared, guys," she whispered.

Dean was about to say something, but Sam stops him and says, "Nyla, you don't have to be scared; you have us. We'll protect you, don't worry."

She raised her head and looked at them. Sam gave her a soft smile while Dean nodded his head. Nyla gave them a small smile in return.

Several months passed after that night and since then, she started to have less and less nightmares until they completely stopped. It was slowly forgotten between the three of them as they continued going on hunts. Saving people, hunting things, the family business—it's what they do. Everything seemed normal, but it wasn't.

During a shapeshifter case, Sam, Dean and Nyla were in the sewers, carrying guns that were filled with silver bullets. Then, out of nowhere, a voice speaks in Nyla's mind, "_**It's time**._" It filled her with confusion until it spoke again, "_**I'm coming for you**._" Fear immediately devoured her. 'Why now? When we're on a case?' she thought. Normally, it would be a nightmare, but, as soon as she realized—it was a nightmare coming true. She was broken from her thoughts as the shapeshifter ambushed the three of them.

Meanwhile, a dark mist, the demon, descended to the sewers slowly. It observed the trio fighting against the shapeshifter, waiting for the right moment. "_**I'm waiting**."_

The voice caught her off-guard, making the shapeshifter attack her easily. It grabbed Nyla by the neck and held her up, choking her. The shapeshifter just looked at her intensely, almost like taking note of her features, then a gunshot was heard. It hit the shapeshifter, making it release Nyla and run deeper in the sewers.

"_**Still waiting**._"

Sam put his gun away and ran towards Nyla, to aid her. Dean stood by them in a defensive position, looking out for the shapeshifter.

"_**Almost there**._"

She was struggling to speak, to warn them about the demon.

"Nyla, calm down," Sam said.

"Sammy, the son of a bitch just looked at her," Dean spoke, "there's a chance that it shifted into her."

"G-Guys, i-it's he-here," she spoke, in between coughs and gasps.

Dean looked back at her and returned to his original position, "What's here?"

"D- Demon," she said, the brothers looked at her with their eyes widened.

"_**Now**._"

Dean's gun was knocked out of his hands by a young woman as the demon quickly flew over to Nyla. The young woman Dean was fighting was Nyla, except her eyes were white for a moment then returned to their original color, giving away that it was the shapeshifter. It kicked Dean square in the chest, making him fall on his back. Fake-Nyla held him down by pressing its foot on Dean's chest.

"Seems like you forgot about your friend," the shifter said in Nyla's voice, as Sam shot at it multiple times. The shifter quickly retreats and escapes with a few bullets wounds.

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed, as he ran to him "you ok?"

"No, Nyla?" Dean asked, looking around frantically for Nyla, ignoring his youngest brother's presence. The two brothers turned around where Nyla was. She was hunched over, on her hands and knees; breathing heavily. "Nyla?" He called out.

There was no reply.

"Nyla, you're alright?" Sam asked this time.

She stood up with her back facing them and her head down, looking at her hands as if she was seeing herself for the first time; but there was something different in her demeanor.

"Nyla?" Dean called out once more, worry started to fill him.

She raised her head and turned around; her eyes were fully black. A smirk appeared on her face as she spoke, "She's not in at the moment."


End file.
